Life with Feris
by GoonieGirl
Summary: "Come on it's just one day off school" "Feris I have gone on every adventure you ever went on. Life with you is just a little too exciting! Besides all your getting out of school ideas have failed.Including having PMS twice a month." "Wow" "Yeah"
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I realized Feris Buller fan fiction isn't the biggest section. I feel like I can add plenty of stories for Feris. This will be my first story in this section so be nice. I know this first chapter is short. The next will be much longer.

Introduction…

Feris and I have been friends since I can remember. Let me tell you being friends with Feris is hard.

You never know what will happen. But, in the end of the day it's worth being friends with him.

From the little things he does to the big that make it all worthwhile.

I think that's why people love him. He adds a little more color to their lives. And let me tell you no one has more color than Feris Buller.

R/r Short and sweet. I wish it was longer, but obviously it wasn't. If you have any ideas how this should go tell me. By the way the character telling the story is not Cameron. It's my character Abby. You'll meet her specificfully in the next chapter. So hit the button below one and all and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! And now you can meet Abby… The mystery girl… Okay, I gotta stop making myself laugh at the stupidest things. That's hard to do believe me. A special shout out to Morgan Sakana. See I'm publishing a story! Please review! 

"Come on Abs it's just one day of school!" Ferris's voice rang out on the other line. He was begging again.

"No I am absolutely not missing another day of school Ferris!" I cried throwing my clothes through the air. My favorite shirts were always on the bottom.

"It's only one day. It's not like your gonna get killed or anything."

"Oh, yeah what about that girl Roxanne…"

"Roxanne who?"

"Oh, that's right you only know her as Roxanne the banned…"

"Oh, that Roxanne. Well, it's not like were that dumb to come back to school for our math book with alcohol in our breath."

"Not to mention after she was kicked out of school she went on a joy ride with her friends and died"

"You know I hack into the computer and bring the hookey days down. And there is no way you'd even take a sip of alcohol"

"It's still cheating"

"Cheating who? The school? Very funny Abby"

"I'm serious besides that my parents don't believe in all your excuses to stay home. Including having PMS twice a month"

"Wow, I was sure that would work"

"Yeah so did I"

"What about the barf mixture and the fainting drama?"

"All disasters after the first try"

"Hey, I have one. What about faking pregnancy"

"They would still make me go to school anyway along with a pregnancy test. And before you ask Ferris there is no way in Heck that you can hotwire a pregnancy test. Plus, you know I'm abstinent."

"I have it! Okay, you'll go to school like normal, but in first period I'll pry you out."

"I have no idea what your gonna do I just hope it's good."

"Oh, it will be"

"Bye Ferris"

"Bye Abs"

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. How did all our phone conversations end the same way? With me giving in to Ferris. Well, because he was Ferris Buller. The boy who could talk anyone into anything…

I was headed to first period when I was stopped by a group of freshmen girls blocking the door to social studies.

"So, I hear Ferris is dying? Is that true?"

"Why would I know" I answered moving to get into the door. The leader of the group stuck her hand out causing me not to get past.

"We all know you're in love him girly. But in case you haven't noticed he's not into you." She smirked.

"Oh, and who would he be interested in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Me, of course." She laughed causing the others to laugh too.

"Really, I didn't know that Ferris was blind? I mean he must be to have the hots for freshmen like you…" I said as I pushed her out of the way getting in the door. You had to be like that with freshmen sometimes.

All the freshmen think the seniors are bad. Well, honestly they need to look at themselves. Who thinks they're better than everyone else? Who plays mean pranks on the juniors? Yeah, not the seniors I can tell you that.

I sat down at my usual desk waiting for class to start. The freshmen walked in just as the late bell rang. Now, your probably wondering why in the world are freshmen in a senior class?

I'm still trying to figure that out myself. The only reason I can see is that their rich parents got them into classes for older kids.

The freshmen girl that I had fought with earlier sat in front of me. Class was just about to start when she did the unthinkable.

She turned around and whispered a word I will not repeat here. That was my last straw. To get things straight I am not a violent person.

Ferris commented on that in our phone conversation. But one thing I can't take is when I'm called a female dog.

So, what did I do? I gave her something she deserved… A pretty bad shiner otherwise known as a black eye.

She immediately started to cry causing Miss Carrot to realize what had happened. She ran to the girl cradling her like she was a baby. How pathetic…

"Abigail Joy Fitzgerald you have detention…" Miss Carrot started. She was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. It was the school nurse.

"May I see Abigail Fitzgerald. She will be going home today." The nurse said politely. I could tell by Miss Carrot's face that it would be hell to pay tomorrow at school.

But I wasn't worried. I had Ferris to get me out of it. How? I don't know, but every time I'm supposed to get detention he does something drastic getting me out.

As soon as we were outside the room my crying drama started.

"It isn't my grandfather is it?" I cried putting on my best frightened face.

"No, dear I'm afraid your older brother James Dean has been in a car accident…" the nurse replied. I just stared at her. Okay I knew this nurse didn't get out much, but seriously…

I mean James Dean died years ago. Plus, we don't even have the same last name. I started to sob fake tears. They were my specialty.

I plan on being an actress someday so I might as well start somewhere.

"Oh, my dear it's going to be okay. Your father is coming to get you and bring you home." She brought me to the principal Rooney's office.

"Ahh, there you are…" Principal Rooney said leading me out to the parking lot. Ferris knew I hated the principal. I am gonna kill him. 

R/r Tell me what you think! Next chapter will be up soon…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hey, I'm back! Thanks to all the people who kept bugging me to get this chapter up. Believe me I needed that. Honestly I was so into my other story that I had forgotten about Ferris. Yeah, seriously who forgets about Ferris? So thanks so much Xo-chan. I think that's how you spell it? Anyway thanks! Why are even reading this? Abby and Ferris's story is about to be told!

As soon as Principal Rooney escorted me outside he began to give a whole long speech about how he was sorry about my brother. I really didn't listen to the crap that was coming out of his mouth. Like I said I was gonna kill Ferris.

You're probably wondering why I hate Principal Rooney. Well, you would hate him too if he called you to his office every time Ferris got caught doing something wrong. Which has been more times than I can count.

Just cause Ferris got caught doing something doesn't mean that I was in on it or that I was even there! Most of the time I was of course but that's not the point. The point is you don't rat your friends out.

Rule one in friendship: never rat your friends out, unless it's major! Major is selling pot, using pot, being addicted to heroin etc… Major is not stealing a pencil, back talking a teacher, copying homework, and putting a frog in the teacher's desk.

While I was thinking this the car pulled up. But, it wasn't just any car… It was a Ferrari. Okay, so I'm not a car geek nor do I lounge around looking at car magazines. But I know a Ferrari when I see one.

Yeah, I'm like where in the world did Ferris Buller get a Ferrari?

"I guess that's my dad" I said leaping down the stairs away from the school. I stopped mid-way between the sixth step and turned around.

"Oh, and Mr. Rooney thanks for boring me to death. Remember for the next time you feel like doing it, that I already endured thirty minutes of it." I kept on walking without one look back.

Ferris opened the car door for me acting like the gentleman he was impersonating. The only problem was my dad wasn't a gentleman. My dad was to put it nicely a jerk. He stays at home all day and drinks beer. He is mean to my mom and me and even hits her sometimes.

At first my mom believed me that I was sick when I faked it. But eventually she agreed with my dad. I never told Ferris about my life at home. He wouldn't understand.

Ferris is my real life. With Ferris I'm the real Abby. I never told Ferris this either, but I'm trying to make the best of these years because as soon as I'm out of school I'm heading to California.

My dream my whole life has been to be an actress. Ferris wouldn't understand what it's like to want something like that so bad.

He has always taken life one day at a time. Never thought of the future. But I have. And it's without him.

R/r Kind of sad isn't it? Well life is sad. I promise the next chapter will be more happy and well… more Ferris!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hey I'm back with a much happier chapter! I can guarantee laughs, giggles, and maybe wet underwear! Yeah, sounds worth reading? Ha ha ha! I know the beginning might be slow, but bear with me okay!

With Ferris

At home directly after talking to Abby

"They bought it! Incredible! A terrible performance,

and they never doubted it for a second!" Ferris cried leaping out of bed and pulling the blinds.

"How could I be expected to handle school on a day like this?"

"This is my ninth sick day. It's tough coming up with new illness. If I go for ten, I'll have to barf up a lung. So I'd better make this one count."

"The key to faking out the parents is the clammy hands. It's a good non-specific symptom

I'm a big believer it. A lot of people will tell you

to go for a phoney fever. But if you get a nervous mother, you could wind up in a doctor's office."

"Abby's mom is like the most nervous mother in the world. So I have a hard time coming up with fake illnesses for her. Every time I make up one that is sure to get her out of going to the doctor's office she calls and says that it didn't work."

"Her dad is a jerk and doesn't even believe she's sick when she's leaning over the toilet puking her guts out. She doesn't think I know about her dad. But how can you not know about the guy you see every day crossing the street on the way to the bar?"

Some people would tell you faking sick is childish and stupid, but then, so is high school. Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

" I do have a test today, that wasn't bull. It's on European socialism. What's the point? I'm not European, so who gives a crap if they're socialists?"

"They could be fascist anarchists; it still wouldn't buy me a car. Besides if I went and took the test anyway I would just copy off of Abby.

"She's the smart one you know. She can recall the constitution and I can get us out of trouble. See, were perfect for each other."

"Abby just needs to get it through her head that we are meant to be and maybe we'll end up getting married and having kids that can recall the constitution and get out of trouble at the same time?" Ferris got into the shower and began to shampoo his hair.

"_I recall Central Park in fall_

_how you tore your dress_

_ what a mess, I confess..."_ Ferris sang using the shower head as microphone.

"It's not that I condone fascism, or any "ism" A person should not believe in an "ism", he should believe in himself. I quote John Lennon: "I don't believe in Beatles I just believe in me"

A good point there. After all, he was the walrus.

I could be the walrus, and i'd still have to bum rides off people.

Later on the phone

Cameron: _Hello?_

Ferris:_ Cameron, what's happening?_

Cameron: _Very little_

Ferris: _How do you feel?_

Cameron:_ Shredded_

Ferris_: Is your mother in the room?_

Cameron: She's in Decatur. Unfortunately she's not staying

Where are you?

Ferris: I'm taking the day off, come on over

Cameron: _ I can't, stupid, I'm sick._

Ferris: _That's all in your head_._ Come on over._

Cameron: _Were picking up Abby?  
_Ferris: _Of course were picking up Abs. Have I ever not been able to talk her into coming with us?  
_

Off the phone

"Cameron really needs a day off. He has a lot of things to sort out before he goes to college. He has this huge crush on Abby. It started way back in kindergarten when her umbrella broke and she had to share Cameron's. Or at least that's what Cam says.

One day Cameron is gonna realize that she just isn't into him. That will be the day that Cam actually finds a girlfriend. Cam is willing to give himself up to her on a platter.

It's a good thing it's Abby. If it was anyone else they would simply throw the platter at Cameron's head. But Abby simply refuses it."

With Abby

"Do you have a kiss for daddy?" Ferris joked as I got into the car.

"Not on your life" I laughed.

"What about Cam's life?" Ferris said loudly. I know that meant that Cameron was underneath the back seat.

"What'd you say about me?" Cam's muffled voice said.

"Nothing special."

"No, I wanna know what she said" Cam's muffled voice said.

"She just said she wants to marry me. Like I said nothing special."

"What!" Cam's voice raised a whole octo higher.

Cam has had this crush on me my whole life. He's asked me to every dance ever thrown at the school. In Kindergarten he asked me to marry him. You know what's like when you're in Kindergarten.

You eat glue with someone and you are best friends for life. Ferris has always had fun playing on Cam's feelings for me.

In Kindergarten he sang "Abby and Cameron sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g. First comes love, then comes marriage…" Yeah, you know the song.

He stopped though when I shoved a glue bottle into his mouth. One day Cam is gonna realize that were just friends. That will probably be the day that Ferris gets caught for skipping school.

Yeah, when is Ferris Buller gonna get caught for skipping school? The same day that pigs fly.

"It's not nice to tease" Cam's muffled voice said.

"I am nice in, a teasing way" Ferris laughed.

"That was corny and you know it" I replied unfazed. That's when I looked across the school parking lot. There was Principal Rooney heading toward us. You're probably thinking what any sane person would. Why in the world are they sitting Cam wants to marry Abby?

That's exactly what I was thinking. Ferris? Who knows what Ferris was thinking.

"Come on let's get out of here" I yelled to Ferris.

"It won't start" Ferris cried as he turned the key.

"You're joking!" I yelled.

"Why would I joke about something like that?" Ferris yelled.

"It better not be out of gas or my dad is gonna crush my…" Cam's muffled voice yelled as the engine started.

"I hate you" I said in disgust as he smiled at me.

"You know you love me" Ferris laughed as he hit the gas pedal sending gas fumes into Principal Rooney's face.

R/r What do you think? Please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey, I thought I might as well put this chapter up since my Titanic story isn't going as planned.

WITH FERRIS

RIGHT BEFORE PICKING UP ABBY

"To fix the situation, I'm going to have to ask you for a favor. The Ferrari GT California" Ferris said unveiling the car. "Less than a hundred were made"

"My father spent three years restoring this car! It is his love! It is his passion!" Cameron pointed out.

"It is his fault he didn't lock the garage" Ferris said.

"Ferris, what are you talking about? My father loves this car more than life!" Cameron cried.

"A man with such priorities doesn't deserve this fine automobile" Ferris pointed out.

"No, apparently you don't understand! He never drives it!

He just rubs it with a diaper! Remember how insane he went

when I broke my retainer and Abby tried to fix it? That was a piece of plastic

This is a Ferrari!" Cameron stated.

"We can't pick up Abby in your car! Mr. Rooney would never believe

Mr. Peterson drives that piece of crap!" Ferris replied.

"It's not a piece of crap" Cameron said in defense.

" It is, but don't worry I don't even have a piece of crap. I have to envy yours. I'm sorry, there's nothing else we can do." Ferris said.

"He knows the mileage" Cameron stated.

"He doesn't trust you?"

"Never has, never will"

"This is real simple. Whatever miles we put on, we'll take off! We'll drive home backwards!"

"No, No Ferris, forget it! I'm putting my foot down! How about we rent a nice Cadillac? My treat! We could call a limo! A stretch job with a TV and a bar!"

"Come on, live a little" Ferris cried.

BACK IN THE REAL TIME

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked as we sped up down the road.

"What aren't we going to do?" Ferris asked playfully.

"I swear to God you are going to be the death of me" I laughed.

"Don't say we're not going to take the car home" Cameron pleaded now sitting in the back seat.

"Ferris don't go so fast" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want my guts splattered the whole way to Tulsa!" I pleaded.

"You never complained before" Ferris pointed out.

"We weren't in a Ferrari going ninety miles per hours before!"

"No, we were in Cameron's crappy car going ninety miles per hour" Ferris said.

A WHILE LATER

"Not here! We're not leaving the car here" Cameron demanded.

" Why not?" Ferris asked pulling into a parking space.

"I want the car home where it belongs" Cameron stated.

" What can happen in a garage?" Ferris asked innocently.

"He has a point, Cam" I admitted. "I mean have you ever heard of a car getting stolen in a garage? It's probably the safest place possible"

"It could get wrecked, stolen, scratched, breathed on wrong. A pigeon could crap on it" Cameron pointed out

" Oh, yeah right Cameron. I love you, but seriously you worry too much." I said not thinking.

"You love me?" Cameron asked in amazement.

"No, not like that. I meant as a friend." I said quickly.

"You said it Abby! Admit it you said it!"

"Yeah, I said I love you like a friend. Tell him Ferris!"

"Yeah, Cam she meant she loved you as you friend. Come on Cam, I'll give the guy a fiver to watch it" Ferris said hopping out of the car.

"What guy?" Cameron and I said in unison as a guy walked up to Ferris.

"Hey, how are you doing? You speak English?" Ferris asked casually.

"What country do you think this is?" the man answered taken aback.

"Okay, I want you to take extra special care of this vehicle" Ferris said handing the man five bucks gesturing to the vehicle.

The man's eyes bulged with fascination. I looked at the others and realized I was the only one that saw it. _Oh, well_ I thought _what's the harm of leaving the car with him for a couple hours. It's not like they'll steal the car or something._

"No problem Trust me" the man said.

LATER: WALKING AROUND TOWN

"You think the car's all right?" Cameron asked.

"It's like Abby said you worry too much! Of course it's fine. Oh, here we are. This is the world's tallest building!" Ferris said spreading his arms out.

"I highly dought it's the world's tallest building" I as we went through the spinning door. We climbed up the steps to see the most beautiful view.

"Abby?" Ferris asked knowingly.

"I totally take it back"

"Here, climb up on this. Come on, everybody Cameron" Ferris said gesturing to the railing separating us from the glass.

"Okay, lean forward against the glass like this" Ferris said.

"Ferris what if the glass breaks?" I asked cautiously.

"Then you'll be able to tell God that you were there when Ferris Buller was wrong" Ferris said making me laugh.

"If you say so… Oh, my God!" I cried. We were so high up.

"Isn't that great?" Ferris laughed.

"The city looks so peaceful from up here" I said.

"Anything is peaceful from a million feet in the air." Ferris said.

" I think I see my dad. We've got a lot to do. Let's go" Ferris said jumping down from the railing.

And so began our adventure.

R/r What do you think? I know it's not up to my usual standards, but I'm at the library and my head hurts.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hey sorry I kind of ended up putting this story on the back burner for a while, but I'm back. Or at least I hope I am. Please be my guest and read on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ferris Bueller or anyone associated with him or the makers. I'm not making any profit off this story or any others. Though my dad suggests that I make everyone who reads my stories pay a dollar…

"Ferris where in the world are you taking us?" I laughed as Ferris pulled Cam and me along after him.

"Don't you trust **the Ferris Bueller?"** Ferris joked.

"With everything that has ever happened to us I get closer and closer to not." I said sarcastically.

"Come on don't you want an all paid for four course meal?" Ferris asked. Cam and I shared a look.

"If we were at school right now we would be sitting at a crummy table drinking apple juice" Ferris reminded us as he pulled us into a very fancy building.

"Ferris," I hissed. "There is no way you can make anyone believe that we have reservations here!"

"Why not?" Ferris asked innocently.

I looked at Cameron and I put my hands on my hips. "Do I really have to explain this to you? Look at our clothes for instance. Cool, slick kid's clothes. Look at everyone else. Suits and dresses. Adult clothes."

Ferris started but I cut him off. "And no there is no way that you will be able to bribe these people or go to the second hand store to get us adult clothes."

"Everything will be fine. Besides clothes aren't everything" Ferris pointed out. I followed after him anyways. I just couldn't get away from him could I?

"Hello, may I help you?" a stuck up blond man asked looking us up and down.

"You can sure as heck try" Ferris drawled rudely. I shut my eyes in fear. This wasn't going to be good. Not good at all. If the clothes hadn't thrown the man off then Ferris's slang would.

"I'm Abe Froman, party of three" Ferris said proudly pushing out his chest. It didn't' matter what he said or did I knew our cover was blown. The man began to laugh.

"Is there a problem?" Ferris asked innocently.

"You're Abe Froman? The sausage king of Chicago?" the man continued laughing. It had to be a famous person didn't it?

"Yeah, that's me" Ferris said, but I saw the spark in his eyes faded just a bit.

"I'm very busy. Why don't you kids go back to the clubhouse?" the man said in his snotty voice.

"Are you suggesting I'm not who I say I am?" Ferris asked loudly so everyone could hear.

"Just forget it Ferris" Cam said. It was the only words he had said since we stepped into the restaurant. He was probably thinking about how many ways his beloved car could get him in trouble. 

"No, I won't! Sir, we have a reservation here and were not leaving till we fulfill it" Ferris yelled.

"I'm suggesting that you leave before I have to get snooty" the man said narrowing his eyes at us. _It was too late for that_ I thought.

"I'm going to have to call the police" Ferris shot back.

"You're going to call the police?" the man laughed.

"Yes" Ferris replied proudly.

"Fine! I'll call them myself" the man said. Okay this had gone way too far!

"Yes, Call the police This'll be a hoot" Ferris said snottily.

"Give me the phone I have to call someone." Ferris demanded.

"You touch me, I yell rat. Find another phone" he said pointing to the sitting area where the other people were being served.

"Wonderful, I weep for the future" Ferris said to the man as he headed to the phone.

"Ferris let it go. Please, you've gone too far!" I begged.

"You're going to get busted" Cameron agreed.

"You can never go too far, and I won't be busted by a guy like that" Ferris said gesturing to the man who had just blown us off.

"Okay, Abby I want you to pretend to be a woman who just lost her husband. The fake crying…etc." Ferris explained. I nodded. I knew where this was going.

"Hello, is this the Lady Grey restaurant. How may I help you?" the man who had bothered us asked into the phone.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I lost my husband Abe Froman! I don't know what I'll do without him! He said that he was going here for lunch and I wondered if he was there!" I cried fake tears into the phone.

Ferris gave me the thumbs up sign. "Please calm down Madame and I shall check the restaurant" he said snottily. The man looked around the corner and saw us.

"Could you describe him please?" the man asked into the phone. This was going to be the fun part.

"Well, he's wearing a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and a sweater vest. He's devastatingly handsome with this smile that lights up the whole room." I said as I burst into more sobs.

"Oh, and yes he is with his two cousins. The one is a devastatingly beautiful with long brown hair. The other man is as handsome as Abe with a worrying nature. I almost married him you know." I added as I pushed out some more sobs.

"Oh, yes I see them. Would you like to talk to your husband?" the man asked.

"No, just so I know where he is" I said sweetly as I hung up.

SITTING AT A TABLE

"Perfection. Absolutely perfection. I don't know why Cameron can't be as great as you? Have you ever thought that were perfect for each other?" Ferris complimented.

"Never crossed my mind" I admitted.

"I appreciate your understanding" the man that had mouthed off to Ferris said sweetly as he walked over.

"Don't think twice. Understanding allows people like us

to tolerate a person like yourself" Ferris drawled making me laugh.

R/r Tell me what you think? The next chapter will be up whenever I'm in the mood…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hey everyone someone wrote to me and said they wanted the next chapter up a.. Well, I couldn't do it at the time, but I'm ready now to give you what you want. More Ferris Bueller! Enjoy!

STILL IN THE RESTURANT

"Ferris" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"Does you dad come to this restaurant sometimes?"

"Yeah, but there's no way he'd show up here" Ferris scoffed going back to his French fries.

"I'm serious Ferris"

"Yeah, and I seriously want to finish these French fries" Ferris said pointedly shoving a French fry into his mouth.

"Ferris I've had it with you're…" I started, but Cameron cut me off.

"Ferris just turn around" Cameron advised.

That's when Ferris knew something was wrong. He turned around slowly in his chair. There was his dad sitting a table away with two other business looking people.

"Were so busted" Ferris whispered under his breath.

"What did you just say…" I asked, but Ferris shushed me.

"Get down" Ferris said as he slowly eased his way under the table. The linen white table cloth made him invisible.

I looked at Cameron and shrugged. Ferris was the kind of friend who made sure you never got in trouble, in exchange for your assistance in some crazy plan.

That's how we became friends; Cameron made friends with him the same way. We trusted him to get us out of this situation and if it meant hiding under the table till they left, then by golly that's what we were gonna do.

"So, what's the plan" I whispered when we were all squeezed under the table.

"Get out of here without my dad seeing us" Ferris replied leaning against one of the chairs.

"Yeah, but how" I asked annoyed.

"Can't you see I'm trying to figure this out?" Ferris shot back.

"Do you usually think under table?" I asked bumping my head loudly on the bottom of the table.

"Shhhhhhh" Cameron and Ferris hissed. The next thing I knew there was a big bright light and the table cloth was being lifted by the same jerk that wouldn't let us in.

"And what would be the problem Mr. Froman and friends?" he asked knowingly as if he knew that something was wrong.

We all began talking at once. Ferris and me were making up stories and well Cameron was confessing. It's a good thing he didn't hear Cameron or we would probably be in Juvy Hall by now.

"You the pretty one, what happened?" he asked pointedly.

"Well, you see I just got my ear pierced and I wasn't quite sure how earrings worked. I lost one of my earrings and my friends…" I explained gesturing to them. "Abe and Sunny here were helping me find my earring. Oh, what do you know there it is!" I cried happily reaching behind Cameron or Sunny.

"Aha" the waiter said as he closed the flap of the tablecloth.

"Sunny?" Cameron asked with distaste.

"And what is wrong with the name Sunny?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"Name one person in the world named Sunny" Cameron pointed out.

"I can't because it's so original" I stated.

"Aha" Cameron scoffed.

"Hey, Ferris why don't you check if the coast is clear?" I suggested.

"Good idea" Ferris admitted as he pulled back the flap.

"Hey, they're gone!" Ferris cried crawling out from underneath the table. We all crawled out and headed to the door. But the snotty waiter stopped us.

"Excuse me but I'm afraid you forgot to pay" the waiter said expectantly.

Ferris and I shared a look. If we had to get busted by someone, we both had rather it been anyone but him.

"Didn't we pay upfront?" Ferris pointed out.

"No, as I recall you paid only the upfront reservation cost" he said in his snotty voice.

"Well, I'm sorry but the man over there promised that he would pay for our meal" Ferris said pointing to his dad getting his coat in the coat room.

"I see" the waiter said not believing us. But there was nothing he could do we were already out the door.

OUTSIDE

"Giving your own dad the bill!" I laughed.

"I know! I'm a genius aren't I?" Ferris laughed along with me.

"I wouldn't call you a genius yet. We still haven't gotten away from him" Cameron admitted pointing behind us on the stairs.

Ferris and I looked back in shock. There was Ferris's dad.

R/r I know I should have written more and I am deeply sorry to leave you at such a bad time. But I want to write another chapter for another story and this is the only place I could stop!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hey it's me again. I know I didn't update this as fast as I should have, but I wasn't in the Ferris mood. If I'm not in the Ferris mood then all the chapters end up like the last one. Pretty bland and not long enough.

IN ROONEY'S OFFICE

"Abigail's home on line one" Grace called over her shoulder.

"Watch your mouth this time" Grace warned.

"Go suck your hat" Rooney said annoyed. There was no way he was going to let Ferris get away again. But he also wasn't going to make another mistake like he just did.

"_We can't come to the phone now._ _We've had a death in the family. My sweet dear brother James Dean had died in a car accident. Thank you for the meals they are much appreciated. If we don't get back to you please understand." _Abigail's sobbing voice cried.

"Ferris Bueller is behind this, there is no doubt in my mind" Rooney growled.

"Now sweet Abby is involved. Her brother, too" Grace agreed.

"You pinhead. I did not achieve my position by having a punk leave my cheese in the wind. Grace, get me the Mortuary" Rooney yelled.

"_You have reached_ _the Carlton Brothers Mortuary. _

_If you leave your name and number,_ _we'll get back to you." _Cameron's voice said.

"Something is going on, and I'm going to find out what it is. I'm going to catch this kid and put a dent in his future years from now, when he looks back on the ruin his life has become, he will remember Edward Rooney." Rooney vowed.

FERRIS'S THOUGHTS

"I used to think that my family was the only one with weirdness in it. Until I met Abby of course. Then I thought that only two families in the world had weirdness in it. Then I saw Cameron's family. His home life is really twisted. Even more than Abby's. That's why he's sick all the time. It really bothers him. He feels better when he's sick. If I had to live in that house, I'd pray for a disease, too."

"The place is like a museum. It's very beautiful and very cold. You're not allowed to touch anything. Can you appreciate what it must have been like to be there as a baby? I'm amazed that I got the car out."

"I caught Cameron digging the ride on the way here. I caught Abby doing the same. Though with Abby it's not catching her, because I already knew she would love it. It's good for Cameron. It teaches him to deal with his fear. Plus, I must be honest here. I love driving it. If you have the means, I highly recommend picking one up."

BACK TO FERRIS AND THE OTHERS

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Raise your advertising budget" the man with Ferris's dad demanded.

"We don't have the money" Ferris's dad protested.

"If you want to sell, you have to spend It's as simple as that" the man continued.

"How long do business people go on like this?" I whispered to Ferris.

"Who do I look like? A business man?" Ferris whispered back.

"Of all the restaurants in the area I pick the one my father goes to" Ferris sighed.

"Were pinched for sure" Cameron moaned.

"Only the meek get pinched. The bold survive. Let's go" Ferris reminded us.

"Let's surrender" Cameron cried.

"Never" Ferris and I said in unison.

"Dave, I'm telling you that it's not the case" Ferris's dad went on.

"You know what it takes. We're going to go heavy on TV. We'll lighten up on radio and print. Come on back to my office" the other man said.

"Now!" Ferris cried running to the waiting taxi. We followed him as fast as we could. And what do you know we made it. I think we all know deep down that Ferris would get us out of the situation.

WITH JEANIE

"Jeanie, who's bothering you now?" Grace sighed annoyed.

"Is Mr. Rooney in?" Jeanie asked not about to have a conversation with the secretary who apparently didn't want to talk to her.

"No, can I help you?" Grace asked making it apparent that she didn't want to.

"I doubt it When will he be back?" Jeanie asked.

"I don't know. He's out on personal business" Grace replied not giving out any information.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeanie asked rudely.

"I suppose it means it's none of your business, young lady" Grace said.

"Nice attitude" Jeanie said sarcastically slamming the door.

R/r I know it wasn't as long as it should have been, but I kind of want to start the next chapter with the ballpark. I'll update soon…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey! Read for some Ferris Bueller! Cause I am finally!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Abby. Everything else goes to the Ferris Bueller people…

"Ferris how in the world are we gonna get into a ball game without any money!" I cried.

"Shush! You don't want people to hear you! They'll take our idea!" Ferris shushed.

"Yeah, right brilliant idea" I whispered as I stepped in a wad of gum.

"What will they do if they ask why we were down here?" I whispered.

"We'll say that we were getting your priceless piece of jewelry that you dropped and that it wasn't our fault that they didn't see come down here" Ferris explained.

"Wait a minute, I think we lost someone" I said standing up, my head hitting the metal seats above us.

"Who?" Ferris asked not understanding.

"Who's scared of dark enclosed places, wets the bed sometimes, and still believes in monsters under the bed" I joked.

"Oh, you mean Cam! I bet you a hundred bucks he is outside of the bleacher area deciding whether or not to go in or not" Ferris laughed.

WITH CAMERON

"Come on you can do it! It's not like they're bats or spiders or anything. Just a big dark area with light at the end. No big deal!" Cameron said to himself as he starts to walk underneath the bleachers hitting his head on the top.

"You know what that's it! There is no way I'm going with them. They'll just have to survive without me. Ferris could, but Abby. No Abby would need some big strong guy like me to protect her. You know what Abby needs me!" Cameron said speeding in beneath the bleachers.

WITH ABBY AND FERRIS

"Yo, dude you didn't give me change for my hotdog!" I yelled as I took a bite out of it.

"Eww! Are these raw!" I cried spitting it on the ground.

"It didn't come with an instruction manual you know! Cooking isn't exactly easy!" a big man with a deep voice like Andre' the giant yelled. 

"Get your hotdogs! Get your hotdogs!" he continued yelling.

"Get your raw hotdogs! Get your raw hotdogs!" I yelled with him.

"Get your raw hotdogs so I can go home and pig out tonight!" I yelled along with him.

"Do you have an attitude miss!" the man asked.

"Of course I have an attitude! You are selling raw hotdogs! Have these been checked by the hotdog association of America?" I asked loudly. By this time everyone was watching me not the game.

"No, I don't think so" the man admitted deeply.

"You don't think so" I mimicked in a fat guy's accent.

"You little…" the man cried running after me. I climbed bleacher after bleacher.

"I'd watch out if I were you! When your face gets red like that it makes you look like an infected pimple" I laughed as I ran to the very top.

"Yo Ferris!" I yelled to him who was at the ice cream stand doing some act to get an ice cream cone free.

"I need you to catch me!" I yelled as the man ran up behind me. Ferris nodded as he dashed behind the bleachers.

"Now!" I yelled as I jumped at least three stories. I landed directly in Ferris's arms. 

"Nice catch" I laughed as Ferris ran still holding me in his arms. 

"Nice jump!" Ferris complimented. I laughed as I kissed him on the cheek. At times like these I loved Ferris. But only as a friend of course. I would break it to him someday that there was no change on earth that we could ever be together, but that day was not today.

"Do you realize that if we played by the rules, right now we'd be in gym?" Ferris laughed.

"Can you imagine?" I laughed too as Ferris set me down gently.

GYM CLASS

"Come on, boys, let's go" a harsh man gym teacher yelled through a blow horn as he road on his golf cart.

"We'll never get out of here" one of the boys heaved.

"Yeah I know! I wish Ferris was here so we wouldn't have to do this" another boy said.

"I hate him" Jeanie said as she drove by, skipping school.

WITH MR. ROONEY

Principal Rooney walks into an arcade. There are kids everywhere that should be in school, but Rooney isn't there to bust them. He is there to bust Ferris Bueller.

"Bueller" Rooney whispered as he sees someone with the same hairstyle as Ferris playing an arcade game.

"The game is up! Your ass is mine!" Rooney says smiling as a girl turns around. Realizing that it's not Ferris Rooney runs off.

WITH CAMERON

"Hey what's the score?" Cameron asks a random guy.

"Nothing, nothing" the man replies.

"Who's winning?" Cam asks.

"Do you have a hearing problem kid?" the man asked gruffly.

"Oh, you're not Ferris" Cameron said jumping up and running out. There he sees Abby and Ferris.

WITH ABBY AND FERRIS

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Guys do you know what I went through to get to those bleachers, huh? A kid dropped a wooden bat on my head! Wooden! As in from trees!" Cameron complained.

"Yeah, Cameron I stepped in about a wad of gum the size of Mount Musmore" Ferris scoffed.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked putting my arms around both of their shoulders.

"Well I was thinking we could go to an art museum" Ferris admitted. I laughed.

"And what is so funny?" Ferris asked hurt.

"Uh, Ferris your idea of art is lying on the couch with a bag of chips in your hand watching MTV" I laughed.

"Well I guess all these years you've never seen my tasteful side" Ferris joked.

"Oh I can't wait to see that side' I said sarcastically.

R/r Hope it met your expectations.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hey, it's me again! I am like super ready for this chapter as I am sure many of you are too! I dedicate this chapter to a person who thought they weren't going to have fun today! I'm not talking about Cameron actually. I'm talking about you guys, the readers. I hope you will have fun reading this chapter…

WITH ROONEY

"Who is it?" Ferris's voice asked.

"It's Ed Rooney, Ferris. I'd like to have a word with you" Rooney explained happy that he was going to be able to bust Ferris.

"I'm sorry; I can't come to the door right now. In my weakened condition, I could take a spill down the stairs

and suffer further school absences" Ferris's voice replied sneakily.

"Save it, Ferris Come down here" Rooney said taking no crap.

"You can reach my parents at work. Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate your concern" Ferris's voice continued.

"Come down here and talk to me" Rooney yelled annoyed.

"Have a nice day" Ferris's voice finished.

"You're in big trouble Ferris" Rooney yelled ringing the doorbell again.

"Who is it?" Ferris's voice asked again.

"You know darn well who it is" Rooney said gruffly.

"I'm sorry; I can't come to the door right now. In my weakened condition, I could take a spill down the stairs

and suffer further school absences. You can reach my parents at work. Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate your concern. Have a nice day" Ferris's voice repeated. Rooney now understood that it was a tape that Ferris had made so he could get out of the house to play hookey.

Suddenly an angry dog appeared from around the corner of the house.

"Hi, doggy" Rooney said sweetly as the dog growled.

"Stay, boy! Stay! Stay! Sit! Sit! Heel! Stay!" Rooney yelled being chased by the hungry rabid dog.

BACK WITH FERRIS AND THE OTHERS

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Ferris you hate Art! Why are you doing this?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"You like art. So who's to say I don't" Ferris replied sneakily.

"Ferris really! You don't have to do this to impress me. I was impressed when you caught that French fry in your mouth last year! I was impressed that Cameron let you take out the car! It doesn't take an art museum to impress me! It takes a stupid French fry!" I explained.

Ferris turned toward the audience.

"Abby gets like this sometimes. Sure I know she's easy to impress, I've known her my whole life practically. But when Abby gets into her whole you-don't-have-to-impress-me thing it means she really wants to go to the art museum. I don't know why Abby thinks I don't like art. So the first time I found out I even was supposed to be taking it was when Abby mentioned I never show. That doesn't mean I wouldn't like the class" Ferris admitted.

"Come on Abby! Were going to the art museum" Ferris said helping me out of the car.

"Well if you insist" I said as we walked in. As soon as we entered we saw a class of second graders taking their school field trip. They were all walking holding hands after their teacher.

"Come on let's join them" Ferris suggested.

"I don't think so Ferris" Cam objected.

"What's wrong with playing along with some second graders?" Ferris asked.

"Sharing germs. Ferris you and Abby were normal second graders. You know what it was like. Crying about having to put jackets on, the lunch throwing, the eating glue" Cameron explained.

"Oh, come on Cam we were past the glue eating thing by first grade" Ferris cried in defense.

"What if I get a wart from them? In second grade kid's trade warts all the time" Cameron explained. Ferris and I ignored him as we joined the end of the class by joining hands with them. We knew Cameron would join in soon enough. Poor Cameron.

LATER IN A TAXI

"We'd better go and get the car" Cameron suggested.

"Relax, Cameron we have until six" Ferris said nonchalantly.

"I know you don't care, but it does mean my ass" Cam said hurtfully.

"Cam" I cried in shock.

"Okay, I know Ferris took a real risk taking the car. But really Cam! You think if something happens Ferris will make you take the rap?" I asked in disbelief.

"He's got you on his side now doesn't he?" Cam asked softly. I shook my head at him.

"That hurts, Cameron. What have you seen today?" Ferris asked meaningfully.

"Nothing good" Cameron said looking out the window.

"Nothing! What do you mean nothing good? We've seen everything good; we've seen the whole city. We went to a museum and saw priceless works of art!" Ferris yelled going crazy. Suddenly, Cameron's face changed.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look over there" Cameron grunted. We looked. There was Ferris's dad in another cab reading the newspaper.

Ferris and Cameron got down in the feet area away from Ferris's sight. I stayed where I was putting a pair of shades on. Ferris's dad doesn't know me. I know by all these years you would think that we would have met. Well, we haven't. I only know him as the person to watch out for when you're playing hookey. I thought I might as well have fun while he doesn't know who I am. I made kissy faces at him making he turn bright red and turn back to his newspaper.

"What's he doing?" Ferris whispered.

"He's licking the glass and making obscene gestures with his hands" I joked.

"What?" Cameron asked rubbing a rabbit's foot. That's when Ferris started tickling me.

"Stop it" I screamed laughing.

LATER

"I can't believe he could just run off like that!" Cameron cried hysterically.

"He didn't leave" I protested. I mean he couldn't…could he?

"It really busts my hump" Cameron complained.

"He didn't ditch us" I reassured Cameron.

"He might be back at school" Cam suggested.

"He would not go back to school" I laughed. Boy Cam was getting delusional.

"He'd do it just to make me sweat" Cam said.

Suddenly, we heard a familiar voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to play a little tune for you. I dedicate it to a man who doesn't think he's seen anything good today" Ferris's voice rang out in a microphone.

"Cameron Frye, this one is for you" Ferris finished. We searched for him and soon saw him on a parade float surrounded by girls.

"Ferris I'm serious get off the float!" I yelled walking up to it with Cam. We were pulled back by security guards.

"What are you doing?" Cameron yelled with me. Suddenly music started up and the song Danke Schen came on. Ferris mimed every word making it look like he was really singing it. I shook my head. Ferris was unbelievable!

I walked with Cameron and we started to talk. I mean there was no way we were going to be able to get Ferris off that float till Ferris wanted to get off.

"As long as I've known him, everything works for him. There's nothing he can't handle. I can't handle anything. School, parents, and the future. Ferris can do anything. I don't know what I'm going to do" Cameron told me.

"Don't be silly. You're going to college" I told him.

"Yeah, but to do what?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know. What are you interested in?"

"Nothing" Cameron laughed.

"You know what I could see you as a lawyer" I laughed.

"Naw" Cameron laughed too.

"That way when I become an actress and someone tries to stalk me I can call you to help me take him to court" I joked.

"So that's what you want to do? Be an actress" Cameron asked.

"Yep, it's something I've waited my whole life to do" I admitted.

"So you're gonna leave us and go out to Hollywood and never come back" Cameron said getting emotional.

"Cameron, that's not true and you know it. As soon as I star in my first movie I'll come back out here and take you and Ferris out there with me. I'll bring you guys to the movie premiere with me and show off my two best friends in the world. Then I'll invite you both to the Emmys and the Oscar's where I will be nominated for _best actress_. I will win and thank you both in my acceptance speech" I explained.

"Sounds like you got it all figured out as usual" Cameron said.

"Cameron that's not true and you know it. I still don't know about a lot of things in my life" I said.

Ferris looked back at us in the crowd. "You're crazy!" Cameron laughed.

"What do you think Ferris is going to do?" Cameron asked.

"He's going to be a fry cook or a comedian. Probably the comedian" I laughed. Suddenly the music changed. Oh no I thought. It was Twist and Shout by The Isley brothers.

Ferris was mouthing every word making it look like he was singing it.

"This song is dedicated to the girl that taught me a long time ago to do the twist! This goes out to Abigail Garcia!" Ferris yelled out.

R/r You gotta love Ferris!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm on a role today if you haven't noticed! If only I had Ferris as a best friend. Well I can dream can't I? This chapter is something that I added in simply because I love Grease! Sure I know that it doesn't really have a plot, but a lot of movies about growing up don't. I hope you enjoy my own creation!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ferris bueller's day off. I only own Abby. I included a grease song in this so I want to remind you that I do not own any rights to Grease either.

THIRTEEN YEARS BEFORE

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"I'll get it" I yelled as the doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. There was Ferris. Ferris was my best friend in the whole world and today I had promised him that I would teach him the twist.

"Hey Ferris" I said escorting him in. But I didn't need to escort him. He knew to come in. We headed down to my basement where I already had our big sound system ready. So my parents weren't the best in the world. So they lounged around the house drinking beer. At least they were rich and gave me stuff to occupy my time.

"Okay, this is really easy all you have to do is twist" I said as I hit play on the sound system remote. Eventually Ferris got the hang of it and twirled me around.

"Promise me if we turn forty and neither of us is married we'll marry each other" Ferris suggested.

"Gee, I don't know Ferris" I said.

"Only as a last resort" Ferris reminded me.

"Fine" I agreed as I got out my mother's sewing box and we pricked our fingers. It's a good thing my mother never found out. She would have taken me to the doctor screaming all the way that I was gonna die.

IN THE REAL WORLD

AFTER THE TWIST

"You guys really are a great crowd! Well, now I have one more song for you! But I'm gonna need a partner! It's gonna require a little chorography and singing. And a whole lot of personality!" Ferris said through the microphone. By now everyone in the crowd was waving their hands in the air.

"Okay, okay I know who I want. Can Abigail Garcia come up on the float with me?" Ferris asked. My heart dropped my chest. Suddenly the crowd was pushing me forward wanting to see what I would do.

"Ferris you're crazy! I can't do this! This is your thing! Not mine!" I protested.

"Aww, come on Abby! Come on everybody! Do you want Abby to come up here?" Ferris laughed. "Abby! Abby! Abby!" the crowd chanted. I laughed as I realized how many people really wanted me to do this!

"Fine" I said coming up on the float with him. The crowd went wild!

"Okay, a long time ago this wonderful girl refused to go to prom with me. But eventually I got her to go by running around and making a fool of myself singing her favoritesong_. _Let'shereitfor_ you're the one that I want!"_ Ferris cried into the microphone.

"Ferris we haven't rehearsed" I objected into the microphone I was given.

"Come on Abs! We all know this song is burned into your soul!" Ferris joked. The music started up and I knew this was gonna be a day I would never forget.

"I got chills! They're multiplying' and I'm losing control! Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!" Ferris started out his real voice coming through the microphone.

"You better shape up cause I need a man and my heart is set on you! You better shape up! You better understand to my heart I must be true!" I sang perfectly it all coming back to me now.

"Nothing left! Nothing left for me to do!" Ferris sang as I jumped off the raised stage I was on into Ferris's arms.

"You're the one that I want! You ooo honey! The one that I want! You ooo honey! The one that I want! You ooo are what I need! Oh, yes indeed!" Ferris and I sang together. He put me down and I ran off to the other end of the float.

"If you filled with affection you're to shy to convey! Meditate in my direction feel your way." I said sweetly.

"I better shape up cause you need a man…" Ferris started.

"I need a man who can keep my satisfied" I sang in the background.

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove…" Ferris sang.

"You better prove that my faith is justified" I sang in the background again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure down deep inside" we sang as we moved in front of each other. We sang the chorus again as the song ended. The crowd went even wilder than it had before. I hugged Ferris and he hugged me back. This was definitely the best day of my life.

WITH JEANIE

AT HOME

Jeanie ran up to Ferris's bedroom and opened the door the whole way. There was the machine that Ferris had rigged up and no Ferris.

"I knew it!" Jeanie yelled through gritted teeth. She headed to her bedroom and called her mother's office. There was no way she was going to let Ferris get off the hook again.

"Well, where is she? This is her daughter. Do you know where she is? Do you know when she'll be back?

Do you know anything?" Jeanie asked the person on the other end. She slammed the phone down. Suddenly she heard a noise downstairs. She headed downstairs thinking it was Ferris.

She paused outside the kitchen as she heard someone shuffling around. Rooney washed his cuts from the dog when he heard noises of someone moving. He paused as he figured it was Bueller

"Ferris" Jeanie breathed.

"Bueller" Rooney muttered.

BACK WITH FERRIS AND THE OTHERS

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"You're psychotic! You're out of your mind! I can't believe you went on a godarn parade float!" Cameron yelled making us laugh. We were standing outside waiting for the guy to pull up the car.

"Okay, wait 'Yeah, this tune is one of my personal favorites." Cameron mocked Ferris.

"A lot of people saw you guys! You are so nailed!" Cameron laughed.

"Who'd believe I was in a parade?" Ferris asked.

"That depends you ask" I reminded him.

"Anybody who would nail me wouldn't go to a parade. That was so quick anyway" Ferris explained. That's when they pulled the car up. Surprisingly it actually didn't have a scratch.

"This looks okay to me, Cameron" I said.

"It looks great! Let's roll" Cameron replied as he hopped in the back and we hopped in the front.

"You're a very generous individual! Come back anytime" the man said.

"We've got to do this again" Ferris laughed.

"Maybe, if I can fake out my parents" I replied as we headed down the road.

WITH JEANIE

"This is not a phony phone call! There is an intruder, male Caucasian, possibly armed, in my kitchen. My name's Bueller. It's real nice you hope my brother's feeling better, but I'm in danger! I am very protective of my body! I do not want it violated or killed! I need help!" Jeanie yelled into the phone.

"_Excuse me; if you're still in the_ _house, I've just called the police. If you have any brains whatsoever,_

_you'll get out real quick._ _I also have my father's gun_

_and a scorching case of herpes" _Jeanie said into the intercom_._

Rooney ran out the door to find that his truck was being towed.

BACK WITH FERRIS AND THE OTHERS

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"I feel pretty good, I feel real good. Those guys at the garage were nice. I was a little worried about them

It turned out good" Cameron reassured himself. He had to do that a lot in case you couldn't tell.

"Hey Cameron?" Ferris asked. I could already tell something was wrong.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked knowing the same thing I knew. I watched Ferris count on his fingers and saw something wasn't adding up.

"How many miles did you say this thing had on it when we left?" Ferris asked. I looked over at the miles and grimaced. There was no way we went that far. If we did we probably would have made it to California by now.

"Three hundred and halfway between three and four tenths. Why? How many miles are on it now?" Cameron asked. I closed my eyes waiting for the worst.

Ferris turned towards the audience and said "here's where Cameron goes berserk."

R/r I hope you like!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: This is gonna be one of my favorite chapters. The part where Cameron freaks is one of my favorites. But I can guarantee there will be my own spin on it! Please review people it really makes me happy!

"Cameron, are you okay?" I asked as Cameron breathed heavily in the back seat staring blankly into space. Cameron just breathed heavier.

"Cut that out or I swear I will come back there and make you be normal" I said getting upset.

"He's never been normal" Ferris reminded me.

"You're not helping" I said hitting him upside the head.

WITH JEANIE

"God bless the police I'm saved! Thank you, God…" Jeanie cried happily running the down the stairs. She stopped when she opened the door. There stood a nurse wearing revealing clothing with balloons.

"_I heard that you were feeling ill_ _headache, fever and a chill. I came to help restore your pluck_ _'cause I'm the nurse who likes to…" _the lady said as Jeanie shut the door.

AT ABBY'S HOUSE BESIDE THE POOL

FERRIS'S P.O.V.

"This may very well be for real. Sure he freaked when I took Abby to prom last year leaving him to get a blind date. But this is different. When I took Abby to prom he simply tepid my house writing on the door in shaving cream _Abby is mine_. He never stopped responding like this.

He might have blown a microchip or two. He's always been a little keyed up. I just wanted to give him a good day. He and Abby deserve that much" Ferris said to the audience.

"You probably think I called Cameron over this morning to use him for my purposes. Well that's true. Abby and Cameron need one more day before school ends. It's kind of like a taste of summer during the school year. Believe it or not I could have been fine getting on a parade float by myself. I could have fun without them. I just choose to take them both along for the ride" Ferris continued.

"We're going to graduate soon. We'll have the summer. He'll work and I'll work. Abby may stay and work too for a while till she gets enough money to go to Julliard. She thinks she'll get a scholarship to go this year, but Juliet Bates wants it too. So Abby will probably have to pay her way. Not that I want her to go. I want her to stay with me as long as possible believe me! But the problem is that we'll probably only see each other at night and on the weekends. Then Abby will go to Julliard and Cam and me will go to different schools" Ferris said.

"Basically that will be it. Abby will go to Julliard, meet some real hot-shot rich guy with his own Ferarri, star in some romantic comedy with him, they'll fall in love and she'll completely forget about the person that got her there. Me. I'll go to the Emmy awards and to her I'll just be a person in the crowd. How do I deal with that? I was serious

when I said I'd marry her. I would" Ferris continued.

"The only problem is Abby wants to be impressed. She needs a guy that can impress her. How can I impress her? She's known me my whole life. She knows me inside out. There's nothing she doesn't know that will surprise her. I've been thinking about trying to get into Julliard too. I mean I love to act. Or at least I will if it's with Abby" Ferris ended.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Cameron? Can you hear me? Cameron, blink if you understand me" I cried desperately. Cameron didn't do anything.

"Man his eyes must hurt like that" I grimaced.

"Cameron please don't die on me!" I cried in frustration.

FERRIS'S P.O.V.

"Cameron has always been in love with Abby. If you haven't noticed he gets jealous when Abby and me are together. I really do hope Cameron finds a real girl that loves him someday. If things don't change for him, he's

going to marry the first girl he thinks is prettier than Abby.

And she's going to treat him like crap, because she will have given him what he has built up in his mind as

the end all, be all of our existence. To get married and have children. She won't respect him. He'll just be the man she lives with. I know Abby feels sorry for him. Hey I do too" Ferris admitted.

ABBY'S P.O.V.

"Ferris, we'd better try something else, this isn't working" I said frustrated.

"Tell him you accept his marriage proposal or something" Ferris told me.

"Eww, that's sick" I said.

"Fine, why don't we put him n the chair up there, change into our bathing suits, and swim in the pool" Ferris suggested.

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"Are you feeling better, Cameron?" I asked as I climbed into the Jacuzzi connected to the pool. Cameron didn't answer of course.

"Why don't you come in here? It's really nice.

Cameron, I can flip out real easy, too" I coasted trying to think of a time when I did.

It's okay. Sooner or later, everybody goes to the zoo" Ferris added not helping the situation.

"Maybe he's really sick. Maybe he isn't just torturing himself" Ferris whispered to me. Suddenly Cameron fell forward out of his chair and head first into the water. Now that would be all fine and dandy if Cameron hadn't blown his microchip already. I watched as he sunk and fell unconscious to the bottom of the pool.

"Get him Ferris" I screamed. Ferris dived and brought Cameron back up.

"Hey! Hey, Cameron! Cameron, wake up! Come on, Cameron Wake up!" Ferris yelled as he hit him. Suddenly Cameron woke up.

"Ferris Bueller, you're my hero" Cameron said nasally.

"I'm gonna kill you" I cried.

"I had a heart attack! Did you even think what I would do if Ferris or you died?" I yelled.

"Die with shock that that handsome devil Ferris died" Ferris said puffing out his chest.

"I would probably run away to become an actress so I wouldn't have to be the one to tell your parents!" I yelled hitting Ferris.

"My parents wouldn't care" Cameron stated.

"I know. I was talking about Ferris's parents" I replied.

"Let's get her!" Ferris and Cameron said together in unison.

"No!" I screamed as they grabbed me pulling me into the cold water.

WITH JEANIE

"Drugs?" a tough sickly looking boy asked Jeanie.

"Thank you, no I'm straight" Jeanie replied never looking at him.

"I meant, are you in here for drugs?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" Jeanie asked smugly.

"Drugs" he replied casually.

"I don't know why I'm here" Jeanie replied mad.

"Why don't you go home?" he asked softly.

"Why don't you put your thumb up your butt?" Jeanie said rudely.

"You wear too much eye make-up" the boy went on.

"My sister wears too much. People think she's a whore" he continued.

"I am having the worst day of my life" Jeanie said getting aggravated.

"You don't want to talk about it?" he asked dryly.

"With you? Are you serious?" Jeanie laughed looking him up and down.

"I'm serious" he replied.

"Blow yourself" Jeanie replied angrily. But she just couldn't give up a chance to tell someone her story. Even if it was a druggy.

"All right, you want to know what's wrong?" Jeanie asked ready to tell someone.

"I know what's wrong. I just want to hear you say it" he replied leaning back in his chair.

"In a nutshell, I hate my brother! How's that?" she asked annoyed.

"That's cool. Did you blow him away or something?" he asked playfully.

"No, not yet" Jeanie laughed.

"He was ditching school, when I went

home to check, some guy was there. The cops picked me up for making a phony call" she finished quickly.

"What do you care if your brother ditches school?" he pointed out.

"Everybody else has to go" Jeanie reminded him.

"You could ditch" he admitted.

"I'd get caught" Jeanie replied.

"You're mad because he ditches and doesn't get caught, is that it?" he asked.

"Basically" Jeanie admitted.

"Basically?" he asked not understanding how there could be more.

"Your problem is you" he explained.

"Excuse me?" Jeanie asked mad that he wasn't agreeing with her.

"Worry about yourself, not about what your brother does. That's just an opinion" he explained.

"What are you, a psychiatrist?" she asked pointedly.

"There's some people you should talk to. I know this really great girl named Abby. You guys could really get along great. She could teach you what it's like to ditch school and not get caught. Oh, and she has this real cool friend…" he started but she cut him off.

"If you say Ferris Bueller, you lose a testicle" she threatened.

"Oh, you know him?" he asked surprised.

R/r I know this was kind of long, but as you can guess I had the time of my life making this! I hope to have the next chapter up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hey it's me again! I am loving this story and I hope you are too! But I'll never know if you don't review! Xo-chan is so sweet to me about my story and I want to thank you so much! I think she changed her name. Anyway please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ferris Bueller's day off. I only own Abby.

Ferris and Cameron set the car on some things and started to run the Ferrari backwards. They then came back and we sat by the poolside together and began to talk.

"That whole time I was just thinking things over. I was like meditating. Then I sort of watched myself from the outside. I realized it was ridiculous being afraid. Worrying about everything, wishing I was dead. All that crap I'm tired of it! Today was the best day of my life. I'm going to miss you guys next year" Cameron admitted.

"Cameron, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked unsure of what I was gonna ask.

"Did you see me change out of my clothes through the bathroom window?" I laughed. Cameron nodded embarrassed.

"I thought you were catatonic? You know what that's okay I'm not embarrassed. Today was too great a day for me to get embarrassed" I laughed.

"I better check on the car" Cameron said still embarrassed.

"Hey, Ferris!" he yelled. I could tell by sound of his voice that something was wrong.

"Yeah?" Ferris asked picking up on the same vibe I was getting.

"The miles aren't coming off going in reverse!" Cameron yelled. I ran after Ferris into the garage that was it's own house actually.

"I thought that might be a problem. We have to open the odometer, roll it back by hand…" Ferris explained but Cameron cut him off.

"No, forget it! Forget it! I've got to take a stand!

I put up with everything! My old man pushes me around. I never say anything! He's not the problem! I'm the problem!

I've got to take a stand! I've got to take a stand against him

I am not going to sit on my butt as the events that affect me unfold to determine the course of my life! I'm going to take a stand and defend it! Right or wrong, I'm going to defend it! I'm so sick of this crap! I can't stand him and I hate this goddarn car! Who do you love? You love a car!" Cameron yelled hitting the front bumper with every word.

"Stop it Cameron! That's not true! He loves you in his own way! Don't do this! Let me take the wrap Cameron! I'll say I took the car out all by myself and you told me not to! You don't have the relationship with your parents, I know that! You know what? Neither do I! My dad gets drunk all the time and hits me. My mom defends him every time. She just loves him to goddarn much! She can't love me! We can't choose our parents Cameron!" I yelled tears streaming down my face. It was quiet all except for the sound of the motor. They just looked at me.

I ran out of the garage and down the sidewalk. Ferris and Cameron ran after me, but I was quicker and they knew it. I was just as tired of being beat as Cameron was. No one would ever know about my parents. I was perfect as some people thought. But I wasn't. I never would be. I ran through the woods that connected Cameron's and my houses. I tripped over a tree trunk and landed hard.

I just sat there and cried. Ferris and Cameron eventually staggered into the clearing and saw me crying. They walked over slowly. I simply held onto to them and told them that they were my best friends. We were heading back when we heard a crash. We ran to the garage see that the Ferrari had sped off through the windows. It was on the ground in a heap that you would have thought was from a junk yard.

"Good. My father will see what happened.

I can't hide this. He'll come home and he'll have to deal with me. I don't care I really don't. I'm just tired of being afraid. The hell with him. I can't wait to see the look

on his face" Cameron laughed.

"When Morris comes home, he and I will just have a little chat. It's cool! No, it's going to be good" Cameron reassured me. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hey, what's up Charlie?" I asked.

"Hey Abs, I was wondering if you could pick me up at the police station?" he asked.

"What did you do this time?" I asked laughing.

"Drugs as usual. Now hurry, there's someone that I want to meet my girlfriend" he finished.

Now I know I haven't mentioned this, but I have been going steady with this guy for three years. You know how it goes. He's really nice if you get past the druggy look. Ferris and Cameron have no idea. I mean can you imagine if they found out? All hell would break loose.

AT THE POLICE STATION

"Uh where do they put the people they bring in for doing drugs and stuff?" I asked the man at the door.

"Why you turning yourself in?" he asked. I laughed.

"No, I have to pick up someone" I replied.

"Up the stairs to your left" he said.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder as I climbed up the stairs. I made it to the top and turned the corner to the see through glass room. I looked through to see if I could see him. I stopped breathing. There he was kissing Ferris's sister passionately! I just stared as the tears began to flow for the second time that day. I finally forced myself to walk in and do what I knew I needed to.

I walked through doors and stood right in front of them as they continued. Eventually Charlie saw me. He pushed Jeanie away. She looked between us confused. Charlie started to explain, but I put my finger to his lips.

"Don't say anything Charles. I saw it all" I said softly as the tears flowed freely.

"Abs don't be like that!" Charlie protested.

"Don't call me Abs Charlie. Only my friends call my Abs" I said. I looked at Jeanie and smiled.

"I hope you're happy with him" I said as I took the guy behind me's drink and spilled it all over her lap. Suddenly, Mrs. Bueller entered the room. She looked at me not understanding what had happened.

"Hi, Mrs. Bueller. Oh, and by the way Ferris says he's feeling better" I said winking at Jeanie as I walked through the doors. As I sat down in my car I got a call.

"If it's Charlie I swear…" I muttered as I looked to see who it was. It was Ferris.

"Hey, Ferris" I answered.

"Hey, Abs I meet you at your house? I need to talk to you" Ferris asked.

"What will happen if I die? Who are you gonna call to pick you up, to talk to, to take on all these wild adventures?" I joked.

"I'll worry about that when I have to" Ferris replied. I pulled into my driveway to see Ferris waiting for me. I got out and we went to dangle our feet in the pool.

"I had a great time today" I told him smiling.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool" Ferris admitted.

"Will Cameron be okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, sure, for the first time in his life. He's going to be just fine" Ferris replied.

"You knew what you were doing when you woke up this morning? Didn't you?" I asked laughing when I thought about the day's events.

"Me? Naw, but I knew we would figure it out together just like we always have" Ferris said taking my hand.

"Ferris I know that you think when I go away to Hollywood I'll forget you. But I promise I won't. Singing with you today was the best feeling in the world. It was my first time people actually saw me. They didn't see my looks. They saw me and I want to thank you for that. Maybe we'll do a movie someday. Say Ferris Bueller's day off?" I asked leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Oh, come on who would come and see a movie about me?" Ferris scoffed.

"I would" I said laughing.

"Oh, crap, I have to go!" Ferris yelled pushing me into the freezing cold water. I screamed in rage.

"I'm gonna kill you Ferris Bueller!" I yelled.

R/r You gotta love them!


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: It's not over till the fat lady sings! Okay, so in this there is no fat lady, but I just want to tell you that there are more chapters to come. The fat lady has not sung yet! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Ferris Bueller's day off or Johnny Depp, Leonardo Dicaprio and the others I mentioned in this chapter.

"Do you know what it's like to pick up your daughter at the police station? I was about to close the deal with the Vermont people! I was going to take my commission

and buy Ferris a car!" Jeanie's mother yelled as Jeanie dove them home.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt as Jeanie slammed on the breaks. Someone had ran in front of the car. Jeanie looked up from the wheel to see her brother Ferris looking right back at her. She narrowed her eyes and Ferris did the same. It was going to be a race to get home.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to kill us? Look at this mess I'll never get these papers back in order! Slow down!" Jeanie's mother yelled as her papers went everywhere.

"I can't drive with you yelling at me!" Jeanie yelled.

Ferris ran through bushes and climbed over a fence. At the same time a police car catches Jeanie speeding and follows them sirens blaring. In the meantime Ferris runs into someone else's yard. A man is cooking on a grill and is holding a can of soda in his hand. Ferris grabs it and drinks it as he runs. He headed into the next yard in which two girls were laying on lawn chairs tanning. He jumped through them, but decided to come back. He introduced himself explaining that he had to go.

During this Ferris's dad is driving home oblivious to everything that's happening. An old lady is in front of him swerving every which way in the middle of the road. He pulls in front of her realizing that she can't reach over the wheel to see where's she going. Ferris runs up beside his dad's car. His dad doesn't notice him at all. Ferris runs behind the car going across another yard. A little girl is jumping on her trampoline. Ferris climbed up the slide and jumped onto the trampoline landing in his own backyard. He ran to the backdoor and pulled up the mat searching franticly for the spare key.

OUT FRONT OF THE HOUSE

"What's wrong?" the father asked stepping out of his car.

"Everything I just picked up Jeanie at the police station. She got a speeding ticket and I lost the Vermont deal because of her!" the mother answered distraught.

"How's Ferris?" the father asked.

"Let's go in and check on him" the mother suggested as they opened the door.

WITH FERRIS

"Looking for this? I got you, Ferris. I have dreamed about this. And this time you little bastard, I've got you right where I want you" Rooney said holding out the spare key. Ferris reached for it, but Rooney pulled it close to him.

"How would you feel about another year at high school? Under my close, personal supervision?" Rooney asked wallowing in his limelight.

"Hi, thank God you're all right. We've been worried sick about you. Thank you, Mr. Rooney, for driving him home. Go upstairs and get in bed! Scoot!" Jeanie said saving Ferris. Ferris ran up the stairs to his room.

"Can you imagine someone that sick trying to walk home from hospital? Kids! By the way, you left your wallet

on the kitchen floor" Jeanie said throwing the wallet on top of the sleeping dog. The dog woke up immediately going for Rooney. Rooney ran up the street screaming.

WITH FERRIS

"Honey, he's still awfully warm" Ferris's mother told his father.

"How do you feel?" she asked him concerned.

"100% better, thank you. Don't make me stay home again. I want to go to school. I have to graduate in June,

and I.." Ferris drawled sickly.

"Ferris, you're sick. Don't push it and make yourself worse" his father reminded him.

"Maybe you're right, Dad" Ferris admitted sickly.

"I know I'm right, pal" his father replied.

"How did you get to be so sweet?" his mother asked playfully.

"From years of practice" Ferris said sweetly.

"I'm going to get myself settled, then I'll bring you a hot cup of soup" his mother said as they left the room.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it" Ferris said smiling.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Well that's the last of it" I said over my shoulder to Ferris who was carrying two more suitcases.

"I never knew you had so much stuff and I've known you for… How many years?" Ferris asked.

"Twenty years" I replied. I had just gotten accepted to Julliard after two years of working at McDonalds with Ferris. Believe me it was a ball.

DIRECTLY AFTER HIGH SCHOOL

"Come on, Abby there's tons of people here who want their French fries!" Ferris yelled as I dropped a bucket of french-fries on the floor.

"Great! Just great!" I cried as I began to pick all the French fries up. I ate one and it tasted okay. A little like dirty rubber, but it's not like they were gonna notice right?

"Okay, I got one" I said hurrying out and placing it on the counter.

"Good, I'm hungry" Ferris said plopping them in his mouth. I looked at him in shock.

"I thought you said there were customers out here?" I asked my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I am one. What do you want me to do stand on the other side of the counter if I want something? Hey, would you mind playing French fry hockey with me?" Ferris asked.

"And how do you play thing game that sounds like it will cost it us our jobs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Good, you'll play!" Ferris said explaining the game to me.

Soon we were running around McDonalds with hockey sticks sending French fries into cash registers. Good times. Good times.

BACK TO TWO YEARS LATER

"Hey, I thought Cameron said he was coming" I said sitting on the hood of my car with Ferris.

"Oh, he'll be here believe me. He's still in love with you, Abs" Ferris stated.

"Yeah, I know. He's sweet, but I don't plan on getting married to anyone anytime soon" I sighed.

Ferris nodded looking away. I brought his face back to me.

"Even you Ferris. I know you love me. I've always known since you wrote me secret admirer letters in third grade" I said softly.

"You knew it was me? You told me you thought it was Patrick" Ferris asked surprised.

"Ferris, would Patrick write me a secret admirer letter saying 'Be mine and we'll dance on Cameron's dad's Ferrari at the Hollywood sign." I laughed.

"It didn't sound that corny" Ferris protested.

"Yes, it did. Plus, Patrick didn't even know Cameron, so how would he know that his dad owned a Ferrari?" I laughed.

"But seriously Ferris, I don't think it's gonna work out. I love you do death, I really do. But I'm not good with long distance relationships. I'm going to live my dream…" I started softly.

"And you don't want anyone to stand in your way, I get it" Ferris said.

"No" I protested, but he was already gone running up the road. He crossed in front of Cameron driving in the Ferrari heading towards the house. I closed my eyes in fright as Cameron's tires screeched. I heard Cameron yelled as Ferris ran off.

Cameron pulled up onto the side of the street and got out watching Ferris fade into the distance.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked sitting beside me on the hood of the car.

"Oh, nothing just my decline of Ferris's proposal didn't go over well with him" I joked though it hurt me that he ran off like that.

"It's really great that you're doing this Abby. I can guarantee that you'll be great someday" Cameron encouraged me.

"Thanks Cam. I see you got the car" I said gesturing towards the Ferrari.

"Yeah, my dad saw the wreck and bought another one giving it to me" Cameron said genuinely happy.

AT THE AIRPORT

No one was going to be able to see me off to the airport. They said they all had things to do. I was still upset that I had hurt Ferris. But I was more upset that Ferris had hurt me. I didn't need to be upset while I was going off to college! It could ruin my whole career that I would have!

I looked back through the people going through the baggage claim. I thought Ferris would come after me. It was something Ferris would do. I waited for a couple minutes until I heard the man over the loud speaker say they were boarding for New York.

"Goodbye Ferris. The next time you'll see me it'll be on a movie screen" I whispered as tears glistened in my eyes. It seemed like so long ago that I dreamed about going away and being an actress. I always thought of this moment differently. I guess everyone was right.

Those were the best years of my life. I just wish I had found out earlier and enjoyed them more. To me going to Julliard made me officially an adult. Something I had promised to Ferris a long time ago I would never do. But just as Wendy had to grow up in Peter Pan, so would I. Ferris was my Peter Pan.

I headed to the boarding platform and boarded the plane. By the time I got in the plane there wasn't many seats. That's something Ferris would do. Making sure I'm last in line for my most important plane ride in my life. I don't know why I told Ferris he could buy me my ticket.

There were two people with People magazines up so close to their faces. They had one window seat.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit there?" I asked.

"Oh, no go ahead sweetheart" one of them said in a very high prissy voice. I squeezed through them.

"So why are you headed to New York?" one of them said in a sweet voice.

"Well I made it into Julliard school and I'm going for acting" I replied.

"You don't sound happy" the high pitched voice commented.

"That's cause I'm not. To go to Julliard I'd have to leave my two best friends. I thought I'd be happy, you know. This is my dream! My life!" I cried upset that I was having these feelings.

"The thing is I got too attached to people. They end up being my life and when I go to move on I can't" I said bursting into tears.

"You know what? I'm getting off this plane. They are my life!" I said squeezing past them, but I stopped when I heard one of them crying.

"I'm sorry if I upset you…" I started, but stopped when they took the magazines away from their faces. There was Ferris and Cameron.

"What are you doing here!" I screamed with happiness tears flowing freely.

"Reading People magazine. You know I do love that John and Kate plus eight" Ferris joked. I slapped him upside the head.

"You know what I mean!" I yelled.

"We already have jobs set up so we can close to you while you go to school" Cameron sniffled.

"You would do that for me?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, Abs it's like you said were your best friends and we wouldn't be them if we let you go to Julliard by yourself" Ferris explained. I looked at them and just burst into tears. I hugged them both blubbering that I loved them. I knew them that I could face anything with them. I was right. That was the most important plane ride of my life.

WHAT HAPPENS LATER

Abigail became a very famous actress just like she dreamed. Ferris and Cameron were with her the whole way. Directly after Julliard Abby got many movie offers. Ferris and Cameron were her personal "script readers" or so she called them. She stared in many movies staring with Johnny Depp, Leonardo Dicaprio, Corey Feldman, Corey Haim, Corey Feldman, and Martin Short. One of her big things was taking tons of pictures on set and making a scrapbook on the actors that changed her life. She was never seen without Ferris and Cameron. She often referred to them as her life. But the one thing that changed her life forever was making Ferris Bueller's day off with the help of Ferris and Cameron. They all played themselves and acted out their wonderful day together. Abby did meet many men and had a few boyfriends… But that's a different story.

Ferris stayed the same Ferris he always was. He got a job at the school as a spy or so he jokes. Actually he was janitor. It was his way of keeping his eyes on Abby while getting good pay. Ferris helped Abby decide which movies to do and not to do, also helping her write Ferris Bueller's day off. Ferris never gave up loving Abby, but that's a story all its own.

Cameron became a lawyer actually just like Abby predicted. He became very famous with the help of Abby advertising with him. He fell in love with a pretty college student at Julliard for singing. They got married and she became a professional singer. They had twins, a boy and a girl. Their names were William and Abby. Abby often babysat them. Little Abby actually shows signs of turning out like Abby.

Just as Ferris says "Life goes fast if you don't stop and look around every once and while you'll miss it."

R/r I hope you like it! The sequel will be on its way soon. It will be sort of like My Best friend's wedding. Abby's getting married to the perfect guy and it's Ferris's job to break them up in time! Sounds hilarious doesn't it?


End file.
